


Larry Stylinson (One - Shot) - Are you ready yet?

by MaddyTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Angst and Fluff, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Niall and Anne appear briefly, Smut, They don't have them yet, You can skip that part, hope you like it, i guess, sorry - Freeform, thank you for reading, they talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTheStylinson/pseuds/MaddyTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis noticed Harry's strange behaviour lately. He was acting distant and Louis was frustrated, because it had been six months since their wedding and what could he have possibly done wrong already?! He decided to talk to Niall, since Harry talks to him a lot, and Anne too. The conclusion? Harry wants kids. And Louis talks to him about it. Of course, they end up showing how much they love each other and, well, getting ready to add another member to the family... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson (One - Shot) - Are you ready yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



> This was based on a prompt. I'm sorry if the smut is shit, but it's, like, the second smut I write, so give me a break, yeah?! xD It only appears at the end of the one-shot, so you can skip it. Hope you enjoy!

The "I do"'s had been shared six months ago, and Louis couldn't be any happier. He had a whole life ahead of him, with the one he loved, Harry Styles.

 

Things were great between the couple! Their mornings consisted of waking up to lazy kisses, pancakes and tea, and cuddling in the couch. During the day, they would do several things, whether it consisted of going to the supermarket, going out on dates, or some heated memories in the bedroom. At night, it really depended on their wills.

 

So, yes, Louis was proud to say he shared an amazing life with a beautiful man next to him.

 

However, after those happily spent six months, the blue eyed boy noticed that his b-- husband had started to act differently. He was a lot more distant, so to say, and Louis just couldn't figure out why...

 

One day, when Niall came over to their house, Harry had gone grocery shopping, saying goodbye to the both of them and giving Louis a long kiss, full of love.

 

Once he left, the blond boy turned to Louis. "So, you said you wanted to talk, right?", he said with a smile.

 

Louis nodded and gulped nervously. "Ni, I've been thinking...", he hesitated. A reassuring squeeze to his shoulder made him go on. "Harry has been acting weird lately.", he rushed.

 

Niall raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

 

Louis stared at him. "Oh?! So I'm not overreacting?", he slightly panicked.

 

Niall shushed him. "Calm down, mate! It's not that serious! It's not like he wants to divorce or something...", he joked, laughing quietly. His smile fell to the floor when he saw Louis's deathly glare. Niall cleared his throat. "Look, I noticed too. But I think I know what this is all about.", he proudly smiled.

 

Louis raised an eyebrow. A few seconds of silence and-- "Well?! Are you gonna tell me or are you gonna wait for me to be divorced after not understanding for some years and Harry gets tired of waiting for me to?!", he rushed.

 

Niall's eyes widened. "Geez mate... Calm down! I mean, it's quite obvious when you think about it.", he simply stated, shrugging.

 

Louis was about to rip his friend's head off when--

 

"Louis, Harry wants a baby!"

 

Louis froze. What?!

 

"Say what?! But... How-- Why-- I mean-- What?!", he was thoroughly confused.

 

Niall chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Mate, haven't you noticed the way he stares whenever he sees a kid?! He's like all doe eyes for it! And when we pass by a playground he always stays for a little longer to watch 'em!", he rambles. "Oh, and when I used his computer a few days ago, I found out that he's been looking up parenting websites and shit.", he shrugged again.

 

Louis was shocked. Did Harry really want to have a baby with him?! Then why didn't he say so?! Hell, he must've been so distracted that he didn't even notice all the things Niall had mentioned! And now, he felt a pretty shitty husband, if he was being honest...

 

"But... Niall! What?! I mean, he could've told me!", he complained, standing up from the couch and passing around the room, running his hands through his feathery hair.

 

The blond boy stood up too and stopped Louis in his tracks, placing both of his hands on his friend's shoulders. "He's scared, lad."

 

Louis frowned. "Scared? Of what? Me?", Louis quirked his eyebrow.

 

Niall rolled his eyes. "No, stupid! Of your reaction, I guess.", he sighed. "Look, don't ask me why, but he must be afraid to tell you. I mean, it's a huge thing, y'know. It's not something you just say to your husband like that. It's a serious conversation.", he explained.

 

The fact that Niall, the always playful lad, was so serious, freaked Louis out even more.

 

He whined in his hands. "Niall, what do I do?", he cried out.

 

Niall cooed and hugged him tightly. "How about talking to Anne? If he'd talk to anyone about it that wasn't you, it would be his mother. Or his sister, perhaps.", Niall reasoned.

 

Louis thought about that and, well, it was his most viable option at the moment. He slowly pulled away from the embrace and nodded, smiling shyly at Niall. "I will."

 

"Good!", the irish boy grinned. "I've gotta go, Lou. But if you need anything, just call okay?"

 

Louis nodded and they said their goodbyes.

 

But just before the door closed behind Niall, said boy turned around. "Oh, Lou?", the latter turned around and hummed. "If... Well... If Harry really /does/ want a kid, what then?", he stared intensely at Louis.

 

The 26 year old thought about it for a second. Was he really ready for this step? "I don't know, Ni... I'll think about it, I promise."

*****

"Hello?"

 

Louis gulped. "Hi, Anne."

 

"Oh, Louis! My darling! How are you, sweetheart?", she beamed.

 

The blue eyed boy smiled at her cheery tone. "I'm doing good, thanks. How's everything?"

 

"Oh, good, good!", Anne answered happily. "I was just cleaning the house a bit.", she clarified. "Was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

 

Louis started sweating slightly and his nerves were on fire. "Yes, actually. It's about Harry."

 

"Is everything alright with the two of you? Did you fight, or something?", she sounded worried now.

 

Louis was quick to calm her down. "No, don't worry! We're fine! Perfect actually. Marriage is going great!", he slightly laughed, hearing her laugh too. "It's just... I have some questions."

 

"Oh. Of course! I'm glad you called me, than!"

 

'Okay, now or never Louis!', he thought. "Well... Has Harry talked to you lately?", it sounded like a good question to initiate this conversation.

 

He heard some shuffling on the other line before a response came through. "Yes, why?"

 

"Oh, nothing. It's just... He's been acting differently lately. You know, towards me and everything. And I was kind of worried that I had done something wrong, or that he was starting to, like, get tired of me or something."

 

Anne laughed loudly and, after a few seconds, she calmed down. "Oh honey, it's nothing like that! He keeps on talking about you like you're his everything! He loves you so much that it's sickening!", she giggled.

 

Louis smiled widely. He was happy that he still meant a lot to the love of his life. And now that that was out of the way... "Well, uhm... First of all, I'm very glad! Because I still love him as much as I did when I said 'I do'. Maybe even more.", he clarified.

 

"I know, Louis. I know.", Anne sweetly said.

 

"Well, that leads me to another question...", he was hesitant. How was he going to ask this?!

 

"Go on, darling. No reason to be afraid!"

 

He cleared his throat. "I... talked to Niall and... Well, I'm kind of ashamed that he noticed this before I did, but... He told me that... Harry might want, like, kids.", he felt his cheeks burning. The thought itself terrified him a bit, if he was completely honest. But then again, this was Harry they were talking about! What could be better than to start a family with him?!

 

Anne hummed. "I see... Well Louis, do you want to know the truth?"

 

"Yes, please!", he quickly answered.

 

"Harry has brought that up a few times."

 

Wow! Just... Wow! So Harry really /did/ want kids! But...

 

"Than why doesn't he talk to me about it, Anne? Is he afraid to talk to me?", Louis asked.

 

Anne must have sensed the hurt in Louis's voice because she answered in her reassuring, motherly voice. "Oh darling! No! Don't think that for even one second! Harry knows he can trust you. It's just that this is a very delicate subject, do you understand? It's hard for him to talk about it. The last time we talked, he said that he was hesitant in telling you about it because he didn't know if you would be ready yet for such a big step of you relationship.", she explained calmly.

 

Louis felt the tears spring from his eyes. He sniffled quietly. "But I am! I wasn't really sure, to be honest. But when I think about it, I just... I mean, I know it's going to change our lives, and everything will be different, but... I love him, Anne! I really do! I want to spend the rest of my life with him and make him happy! And I know now that I want kids with him! This is... This is all I want!", he finally broke down, listening to Anne's quiet shushes and calming advices.

 

"Louis, if that's what you feel like, than you should tell him."

 

He let himself calm down and nodded, even though Harry's mother wouldn't be able to see it.

 

He was determined to have this conversation with his husband. And most of all, he wanted to make him happy. And start a family with him seemed the proper thing to do. Not just because Harry wanted it, but because /he/ wanted it too.

 

Louis was ready.

*****

"Honey, I'm home!", Harry's voice echoed through the house.

 

"In the living room, baby!", Louis called out. His heart started beating faster just at the last word and he knew he was gone for this boy.

 

Two minutes later, Harry was entering the room and kissing Louis's cheek, making him smile as Harry snuggled up to his husband's chest.

 

Louis combed through Harry's wild curls. "Hey, Hazz?", he called.

 

Harry hummed and buried his face in Louis's neck.

 

"I need to ask you something."

 

That seemed to get Harry's attention quite quickly. His head snapped up and he sat almost straight, his arms supporting his weight on Louis's legs while he stared into his deep blue eyes. "That's never a good thing...", he almost whispered.

 

Louis widened his eyes and sat straight too, pulling Harry to his chest and rocking him back and forth slightly. "No, babe! It's nothing like that! It's a good thing!"

 

Harry whimpered and nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

 

Louis took a deep breath and pulled away from the embrace, his rocking coming to a stop. He looked deep into Harry's eyes and-- "Do you want to have kids with me?"

 

Harry froze for seemingly hours. He didn't know what to do. Was Louis just asking if, /in the future/, he wanted to have kids, or was he /actually/ referring to now?!

 

"W-What... do you mean, Lou?", he stuttered.

 

Louis chuckled and caressed Harry's curls, pulling a single one off his eyes and behind his ear. "I've noticed your behaviour lately. You have been acting distant and, like... I talked to a few people and... I came to this conclusion that I just need you to confirm, baby.", he explained.

 

Harry was terrified. Should he just come clean about it, or should he lie and just pretend nothing had happened? He didn't really know what would be the best option, since he couldn't quite figure out if Louis's eyes were saying 'Say yes' or 'Say no'. It was all very confusing at the moment. So Harry decided that it would be best not to confuse it any more.

 

With a sigh he looked down at his hands and untangled himself from Louis, sitting on the opposite side of the couch and curling himself in a little ball. "I just... I love you /so/ much Lou... I really want to have a family with you and... You know how much I love kids!", he whispered, feeling the hot tears tickling his cheeks.

 

Louis slowly made his way to Harry's body and wrapped his arms protectively around him. "I know, my love. That's why I'm ready."

 

Harry looked up immediately and sniffled. "What?"

 

Louis rubbed his nose on his lover's and smiled. "I want to start a family with you Harry. I didn't know if I was ready, but I am! I realise this is going to change everything, but I also know it's for the better! And it's you, Hazz. It's always you.", he kissed the tip of Harry's nose.

 

Harry cried and launched himself at Louis, snuggling closer to him as they fell back onto the couch. "Thank you, LouBear!", he whispered.

*****

It had been an hour since Harry's little outburst and they had both cried a lot in each other's arms.

 

Now, they were sitting closely with two mugs of tea in their hands.

 

"Harry?", Louis cut the silence.

 

Said boy looked up and hummed. "Yes, Louis?"

 

"Why didn't you tell earlier?", he quietly asked. His blue eyes were focused on the tea, trying not to show the hurt and sadness in them after such a happy moment.

 

Harry sighed. "Lou, I... I was scared.", he took a deep breath. "I was scared that you wouldn't want to, and that you'd leave me... I can't lose you, Boo... Ever!", he teared up again.

 

Louis sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "And I can't believe you'd ever think that...", he softly put his mug down, taking Harry's too and settling it next to his. He took Harry's hands in his and looked at him. "Harry, I love you more than anything! I'm so happy I can call you my husband! I would never leave you! Even if I wasn't ready to start a family with you yet! You are my everything, okay? Never doubt that, my love."

 

Harry nodded and they shared a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Louis's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as Louis fell on top of him.

 

Louis gently pulled away and planted soft, little kisses in Harry's porcelain skin. He left a few light bruises on the boy's jaw, neck and shoulder, kissing each one of them afterwards.

 

Once he lined his face with Harry's, he brushed his lips over his lover's, making him shiver. "Bedroom.", was all he said before slipping his arms around Harry's torso and helping him up.

 

They carefully walked upstairs, where Louis laid Harry down gently, hovering over him and letting their lips touch.

 

Harry placed his hands on Louis's back and pulled him down, wanting to feel Louis's body over his from head to toe. "I love you, Louis.", he sighed breathlessly.

 

Louis nodded and smiled too. "I love you, Harry."

 

Their lips crashed together and they let themselves fall in the moment.

 

Harry pulled at Louis's shirt slightly and his lover got on his knees to take it off quickly. He took the chance to do the same with Harry's and, after throwing it carelessly on the floor, he ran his tiny hands all over Harry's body, pressing them over the butterfly on the boy's stomach lovingly while his lips twitched upwards.

 

He leaned down to kiss Harry's tattoos, all of them matching one of his. The blue eyed boy made his way up his lover's body, running his hands all over him, as if he hadn't memorised every detail of him already.

 

A deep sound came from Harry's parted lips and Louis smiled wider. He leaned over the curly boy's ear and whispered. "Mine."

 

Harry moaned loudly and nodded vigorously. "All yours, Lou.", he whispered back.

 

Louis moved down again and unbuttoned Harry's skinny jeans, slowly taking them off of his body, bruising Harry's thighs with hard kisses and love bites. 

 

Harry reached down for Louis's hair and tugged at it gently. "Y-Yours too.", he desperately tried to reach for his jeans, unsuccessfully.

 

Louis helped him out and pushed his own jeans down his legs, throwing them off to somewhere he didn't bother to think of.

 

He aligned his body with Harry's again and kissed him deeply, slightly grinding his hips on Harry's, agonisingly slowly.

 

The younger boy whined and his hips jerked up, meeting Louis's grinds halfway. "L-Lou, please!", he pleaded.

 

Louis smirked and bit Harry's earlobe. "Easy, babe.", he shushed him.

 

Harry only groaned louder and scratched Louis's back, making him hiss at the slight stinging feeling.

 

Louis bit his bottom lip and moved his hands from Harry's cheeks to his chest, playing softly with the boy's overly sensitive nipples, knowing full well what he was doing.

 

Harry whimpered uncontrollably and rubbed his crotch harder and faster against Louis's sinful body. "I need you so b-bad, Louis!", he almost yelled.

 

Louis moaned at Harry's needy voice and kissed his nose. "Okay, baby."

 

He pulled away from his husband's body shortly to snatch a small bottle of lube and returned to the bed, where Harry was writhing and clutching the sheets tightly in his fists, biting forcefully on his bottom lip.

 

Louis could tell he was using all his strength not to touch himself and jerk off to Louis's almost naked body, so he smirked and crawled even slower to Harry's body.

 

"Someone is /very/ needy, huh?", he teased, tracing a single finger over Harry's chest and his v-line.

 

Harry's breath hitched and he felt a small drop of blood running from his lip, so he released it and sighed. "Louis, please! Get me ready!", he begged.

 

Who was Louis to deny his beautiful husband any wishes? He immediately uncapped the half empty bottle (they used it a lot...) and spread some of the sticky substance on his fingers, placing himself between his lover's legs and watching as he threw them over his shoulders.

 

Louis smiled. "You know the routine already, huh baby?", he laughed while Harry giggled breathlessly, nodding slightly.

 

Louis, grabbed Harry's ankle and kissed his inner thigh, moving down until he reached Harry's boxers. He quickly pulled them off, as well as his own, and leaned down so he was right in front of Harry's entrance.

 

"Tell me if it hurts, love.", he lovingly warned, grabbing Harry's thigh with his dry hand and pushing the pad of his index finger inside of Harry's hole.

 

Harry mewled at the intrusion and shifted around slightly, before pressing his ass onto Louis's finger further, giving him the signal to go on.

 

The older male started pumping his one finger in and out of his lover gently, listening to his small cries turning into tiny, low moans that were music to his ears.

 

Louis found himself grinding against the sheets while he watched Harry's face contort from a pained expression to a pleasured one, his moans increasing and getting louder.

 

"M-More!", Harry sighed softly, moving one hand to tangle it in Louis's soft caramel hair.

 

Louis was getting out of breath, simply because that was Harry's effect on him. His beauty and his... well, everything, made him out of breath because, damn... he loved this boy so much...

 

So without hesitation, Louis slipped in another finger, starting to scissor Harry carefully.

 

After some minutes, Louis was pumping three fingers in and out of Harry vigorously, both of their breaths ragged and loud.

 

"Louis, I- I'm ready! Please! Please, Louis!", Harry begged, tears forming in the corners of his closed eyes.

 

Louis slowed down his pace and removed his fingers from Harry's hole, cleaning his hand on the sheets before lining his body with Harry's, pursing his lips to kiss Harry deeply. The curly lad kissed back, pulling Louis closer by wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his husband's waist, letting his heels dig into the small of Louis's back.

 

The blue eyed boy pulled away and lined himself up to Harry, pushing slowly inside as he swallowed every moan and whine that escaped Harry's throat.

 

After he adjusted, Harry gave Louis the okay to move on by nodding his head and they started a slow, steady rhythm.

 

Louis's fringe fell over his eyes and he shut them, trying to breath deeply as he picked up his pace.

 

"L-Lou! Harder!", Harry moaned loudly. Louis gasped softly and sped up, hearing closely to the sound of his hips slapping against his lover's each time he pushed in after pulling out of him.

 

Harry's head was spinning and he almost passed out after Louis hit just the right spot inside of him. "O-Oh God! Louis! R-Right there! Yes! Faster! Please, Louis! Right t-there!", Harry yelled scratching down Louis's back fiercely. He was sure he was leaving red marks on his back, but at the moment it felt perfect.

 

Louis hissed as Harry's nails dug into his flesh but did as he was told, wanting to show Harry just /how/ much he loved him.

 

In some minutes, Harry was seeing stars because Louis wrapped his hand around his hard dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts (the best he could).

 

"L-Lou, I'm so close!", Harry moaned, his head falling back onto the pillows and his mouth agape in contrast with his eyes that were tightly closed.

 

Louis groaned and went harder into Harry. "M-Me too, babe. Cum for me, love!", he ran his thumb over the head of Harry's dick and that was it for him.

 

Harry gasped and whined Louis's name so loudly that he was glad they lived alone. The stars behind his eyelids lit up his mind as he realised Louis was still speeding up, chasing his own orgasm while he helped Harry through his.

 

In a quick motion, Harry moved his hips in small figure eights, intensifying his own pleasure and pushing Louis over the edge, feeling him fill him up, sending the both of them in ecstasy.

 

They let their breaths come to a normal rate and Louis lazily pulled out of Harry, falling next to him on the bed and letting him snuggle up to his chest.

 

Harry rested his ear against Louis's chest, where his heart was beating fast, and smiled, remembering every time Louis said that it was only for him. The beating of his heart.

 

"What're you thinking about, baby?", Louis smiled, running his fingers through Harry's messy, after-sex curls.

 

Harry shrugged and looked him in the eyes. "I just love you a lot."

 

Louis cooed and kissed him deeply. "I love you more, HazzaBear.", they giggled.

 

"So... You really /are/ willing to have kids?", Harry asked carefully.

 

Louis nodded immediately, pressing their foreheads together. "I want you forever, Harry. And I can't wait to have babies with you.", he answered honestly.

 

They made out for a little while, just enjoying their little, quiet moment, for in a few moths, they would have a little one to take care of...

**Author's Note:**

> Tha-dah! I hope you liked it (and once again sorry for that "smut"). Either way, please comment and leave kudos if you liked! :) Thank you!! :)


End file.
